


The Sniper and the Captain: A Chandlure Trainez Novelette

by Chandlure



Category: One Piece
Genre: A lot of sex, Angst, Eventual relationship, First Time, Franky is Cheering Usopp on, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Nami loves teasing Usopp, New Years Eve, Robin plays the concerned mom, Sanji gets protective, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Too much sex?, Usopp thinks they don't know... they know, Zoro gets protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: Usopp and Law start a secret beneficial sexual relationship- but it doesn't stay secret for long. Soon they have protective crewmates, Nosy Navigators and Mollycoddling Archaeologists to deal with, and worst of all, pesky feelings.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Usopp, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Usopp
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. The First Kiss

_A Chandlure Trainez Novelette_

* * *

**The Sniper and the Captain  
The First Kiss **

* * *

The sun was just setting when the Polar Tang arrived at the starboard of the Thousand Sunny, coming out from under the water like a majestic whale. Waves crashed over the sides of the ship causing Nami, Robin, and Zoro to become soaked in water from where they lay about the deck, taking in the very last wisps of warm sunlight. They could vaguely hear Sanji and Usopp cursing loudly from behind the mens’ cabin door. 

“Damn it, Law!” Nami growled as she flung her wet and ruined magazine to the side. She stood, crossing her arms over her generous chest and glared at the surgeon. “Next time you decide to surface, maybe check to see if there isn’t another ship directly next to where you are!”

Law gave her a cool look before turning his gaze to where Luffy was hanging off the figurehead at the front of the ship."Luffy-ya,” he called. Luffy raised his head and looked at Law. “I need to speak with your sniper." 

Luffy huffed upon realizing that he wasn’t there for him and shrugged his shoulders, going back to his original position."So go find him."

Nami snorted, her hands rapidly drying her hair with a towel Robin had handed her. She flipped her hair back and hung the towel on her shoulders as she looked at him with mild amusement, resting her hands on her hips. "Why do you _want_ Usopp?” She emphasized want, her smirk growing at the shocked look that quickly flashed across his face. He schooled his features and opened his mouth to give her a response when Usopp walked out of the boys’ cabin. He was shirtless, pushing the water that had gone into the room out of the door and back onto the deck with a broom, patiently moving it towards the railings so that it could fall back into the ocean below. Sanji came out behind him, pulling on a button-down shirt with an unlit cigarette between his lips. 

The sniper hummed to himself, seemingly occupied with his task and not noticing their visitor. "Usopp!" He stopped mid push, his eyes briefly landing on Law before focusing on Nami. It did not go unnoticed by the surgeon how the sniper’s hands tightened over the broom’s handle.

"Law wishes to talk to you," Nami said, her eyes shining with mirth.  
Glumly, the sniper eyed his friend before he moved his gaze to the Heart Pirates captain. “We have to get the water out of the mens’ cabin and other rooms on this floor. Can’t let the saltwater settle into the floors. Franky would have a fit.” Sanji showed up at his side with a couple of mops, throwing one at Zoro who caught it deftly and headed towards the Aquarium with Sanji.

“I can do it, Usopp.” Robin offered, plucking the broom from the Sniper’s hand. He glared at her but didn’t argue. He merely pointed towards the stairs closest to Law. "We can talk in my factory. I need to make sure it wasn’t flooded due to your surprise visit.”

Law nodded and followed him downstairs. "Keep the door open!" Robin called over her shoulder while she began to pull a few other brooms and some mops from a nearby cupboard to hand over to Chopper, Nami and Brooke.

"Yes, _Mom_ ," Usopp snarked. He kicked open the factory door, holding it to allow Law in before slamming it shut. He walked over to his desk, collecting all of the blueprints scattered about, put them in the bucket beside his desk and sat in the spot they occupied. He nodded his head towards the metal chair beside the desk, indicating for Law to sit. 

"What's up?" Law dragged his eyes up Usopp’s body, slowly roving over the sniper’s long legs, to his hips, stopping for a moment to admire his stomach, abs, his firm chest, and dusky nipples. He finally made eye contact with the sniper and felt the heat rise on his cheeks. _How undignified, I don’t blush!_

“How are you?” He asked, clearing his throat, ignoring his invitation to sit.

Usopp looked to the side, where his makeshift chemistry lab stood as he shrugged. “I’m well, been working on this experiment that mom had been working on when she was alive. Dragon had Luffy’s brother give me her research.”

“Your mother worked for the Revolutionary Army?” 

“Mmhm,” Usopp said absently, “I grew up on base for a while before she became sick. She was his lead scientist.”

Law walked over to the collection of Bunsen burners, beakers and test tubes, hands in his pockets. He glanced at the whiteboards covering the wall to the right. A language he never saw before was scribbled across, with Japanese lettering under it- a translation of some sort, but the words written in Japanese don’t quite make sense themselves. 

Usopp walked up beside him, eyeing the board. “The translation isn’t quite right. I think it’s supposed to be translated into Italian- my mother’s native language. I’ll need a dictionary and grammar book with me to translate it correctly. I can speak and read it well enough, but I’ve forgotten how to write much of it. The grammar and such, but knowing my mother, that’ll screw up the entire translation and it’ll end with me blowing up the entire ship.”

“I don’t recognize the language it’s written in,” Law admitted.

The sniper grinned, “you wouldn’t. It is entirely made up.” 

Law nodded, “interesting. I see where you get your intellect from.”

Usopp blushed deeply at the compliment, “no, she was lightyears ahead of me. I’ll never be on her level.”

Law met his eyes, the burning intensity causing Usopp to take a step back, “I don’t believe that at all.” 

Usopp turned away briskly and ran a hand through his hair, scanning the various test tubes. “What did you come here for, Law?”

Law reached over to touch his shoulder, causing the sniper to tense, “you. I want to talk about what happened on New Years Eve.”

Usopp shook his head and sighed, “we just kissed, it meant nothing.”

Law gave a snort, “it was more than a kiss, God-ya.”

**New Years Eve: 11:56 PM**

Usopp sighed heavily and leaned back against the tallest of Nami’s Mikan trees as he sipped the drink in his hand. He tilted his head up to look at the crescent moon above his head. This year he was the odd man out, having no one to kiss once the clock strikes midnight. It wasn’t normally that way, he and Nami would usually be sharing a kiss, but Luffy complained this year about being left out and thus, the youngest of the crew- minus Chopper- drew straws to see who would kiss whom and he was the one that drew the one with no partner. 

Sanji ended up with Zoro and Nami got Luffy. She had shot him an apologetic look over Luffy’s shoulder, but Usopp merely smiled and shrugged it off. It hadn’t been her fault, and he told her that it wasn’t a big deal. He had enough luck to keep him without the kiss. 

The truth was though, he had wanted to kiss someone at midnight. It helped him feel like he was going into the new year with just a little bit of extra luck- and that was nothing to scoff at on a crew like his. Granted, he would eventually get a kiss. They all trade small friendly kisses after the one at midnight, but the first one mattered most, and he was not going to be anyone’s first kiss.  
“Alone, God-ya?” 

Usopp dragged his eyes from the moon to Law, who was standing in front of him. “Law, when did you get here?”

“My crew insisted that they wanted to visit you guys for the New Year.”

“We are the best,” Usopp said with a grin. 

“Why aren’t you joining the festivities?”

Usopp shrugged and took a long drink from his mug, “don’t feel much like celebrating tonight.” He looked behind him, watching his crewmates as they fluttered around the deck with Law’s crew. “Just feeling a bit lonely, I guess. I don’t even have anyone to kiss tonight,” he muttered the last part to himself, so softly that he was shocked to hear what Law had to say next.

“I’ll kiss you, God-ya.” Usopp pushed himself off the tree and looked up into Law’s eyes, shellshocked. Vaguely, he could hear the New Years countdown begin.

_“Ten…”_

“Excuse me!?” the sniper squeaked.

_“Nine…”_

“At midnight, I’ll kiss you.” 

_“Eight…”_

“Ha.. ha, come off it. You can’t kiss me.” Usopp said, not sounding too sure of himself. His eyes flittered around, looking for an escape.

_“Seven…”_

__

__

_“Six…”_

“Why is that?”

_“Five…”_

__

__

_"Four…”_

_“Three…”_

_“Two…”_

“You can’t want to kiss me,” Usopp said finally. “I’m weak and a coward. I’m not attractive. I am literally on a rival crew…”

_“One…”_

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Cheers erupted from the deck of the Sunny, drowning out whatever else Usopp had said.

Law stepped forward, and closed the distance between them, leaning in to press his lips to Usopp’s. He paused, pressing on only after he felt the sniper’s small gasp, then tilted his head to gain better access to Usopp’s mouth before parting his lips. His tongue pushed into Usopp’s mouth, gently coaxing Usopp’s until their tongues were softly sliding over each other’s lips to taste and tease. The kiss quickly deepened, their breaths drawn in raggedly through their noses as they refused to break the kiss.

Usopp’s hands moved without his permission, pressing against Law’s stomach before moving to rest on Law’s hips, fingers closing tightly over the denim. Law’s hands drew up Usopp’s sides, then shifted, sliding up and over Usopp’s chest, moving higher and higher until they were cupping the sniper’s face. His thumbs ran along the line of Usopp’s jaw, his moan tickling Law’s lips as the man swallowed the sound. 

Law wrapped an arm tightly around Usopp’s waist and pulled his body hard against him, their cocks meeting and sending a jolt of need through each of them. Usopp moaned loudly with pleasure, and Law’s hands slipped into his long curly hair, holding the sniper’s head tightly in place as he plundered his mouth fiercely. 

Usopp had not realized they moved until he felt his back hit the trunk of the tree- too caught up in the incredible things Law was doing to his mouth. But then, the Heart Pirate captain started grinding his groin against him, and Usopp shuddered and gasped into his mouth- it was complete and utter bliss. Usopp rolled his own hips in response and Law finally pulled back. Usopp allowed his head to fall and rest against the surgeon’s collarbone as he panted heavily.

“You are neither weak nor a coward, God-ya.” Law ran his lips against Usopp’s neck, “and you are certainly not unattractive.” He sucked on the sniper’s ear lightly, pressing his hips against Usopp’s to accentuate his point. 

Law gathered Usopp’s hands in one of his own and pressed them against the tree above the sniper’s head. He nipped and sucked against the junction of the sniper’s neck, his hand dropping to Usopp’s hip and rubbing circles against the bone causing him to melt against the surgeon. “As for being on rival crews, we are currently in an alliance. If I kiss someone on an allied crew, well,” Law looked at Usopp with dark and dangerous eyes, “I’d love for someone to complain.” 

“I guess it is just a New Years kiss,” Usopp mumbled before he let out a moan as Law’s fingers slid under his shirt and scratched up his stomach. “Nobody says that-”

“Usopp, where are you!?” Nami called, from just outside her mikan grove. 

His eyes widened and jerked out of Law’s grasp, he took a deep breath to steady his breathing. “I have to go,” he leaned down and picked up his glass from the floor. “Thank you…” He closed his eyes and leaned up, gently pressing his lips against Law’s cheek. “Happy New Year, Law.”

Law watched as the younger male made his way out of the mikan grove and into Nami’s crushing hug. Usopp pushed her off and laughed as she lightly pressed her lips to his, followed by quick pecks from Luffy, Zoro, and Penguin- though that hardly surprised the Captain. Penguin tended to go with the flow, and he and Usopp have formed a close friendship in recent years. 

“Happy New Year, God-ya.”

__

_o0o_

Usopp shook the memory from his mind, “even if that is true, what-”

“I wish to start a beneficial sexual relationship with you.” it wasn’t the bluntness of Law’s answer that made Usopp pause.

“.... excuse me?”

“I wish for us to have sex on a semi-regular basis.” the surgeon said slowly.

“I _know_ what a beneficial sexual relationship is!” Usopp squealed, throwing his hands in the air. “I am not entering a sexual relationship with you!”

Law leaned against the whiteboard, eyebrow cocked and arms crossed over his chest, “why not?”

“Why would I want to have regular sex with you!?” Law raised an eyebrow, causing the sniper to huff in exasperation. “Okay, I know why I would want to, why would you?”

Law studied the sniper, his eyes following the curves of Usopp’s body, committing every part he could to memory. “You fascinate me.”

Usopp let out a scoffing laugh, “great, like a bug.”

“Truth be told, normally I wouldn’t give you a second look, however-”

“Thanks, Jerk.”

“ _However_ , you’ve shown that you have great will power, you are extremely intelligent and inventive- you are someone who can keep up with me." He paused for a moment, “you aren’t bad to look at either. Your features are perhaps unconventional, but you are quite gorgeous. It would not be a hardship for me in the least.” 

Law began to walk towards him, causing the sniper to step back. The surgeon kept walking forward until Usopp’s ass was pressed against the edge of his desk. Law rested his hands on either side of the table at his hips, leaning close to whisper in Usopp’s ear. “Give it a try.” 

Firmly, Usopp pressed his hands against Law’s chest, getting the man to take several steps away from him, and looked at him sternly as he dropped his hands to his side. “I’ll do it- it won’t exactly be a hardship for me either, but only under a few conditions.”

“I’m listening.”

“We go at my pace.”

“Absolutely.”

“My crew doesn’t find out about it.”

Law chuckled softly, “embarrassed about sleeping with me?”

“Yes,” came Usopp’s snarky reply before he quickly added, “Nami is already incorrigible, and the rest of the crew is… the crew. I’ll never get a moment's peace if they find out.”

“Is that all of your demands?”

“For now,” Usopp nodded.

“Good,” Law grabbed Usopp’s arm and pulled him flush against him. “Then let’s get started.”

**To be continued**


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I originally uploaded this chapter yesterday at like 4 in the morning, and upon realising that I accidentally uploaded the unfinished version, I deleted it. I actually lost this version and had to use Recura to get it back, that is what took forever. So, I apologise for the re-upload.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Chandlure

_A Chandlure Trainez Novelette_

* * *

**The Sniper and the Captain  
The First Night **

* * *

_Meet me on my ship tonight, after dinner. L_

Usopp glanced down at the note in his lap before crumpling it up and shoving it into his pants pocket. His heart hammered in his chest as he ate the fish and vegetables set on the plate in front of him, well, some of the fish and vegetables, as Luffy was having a field day stealing the food from his plate without him noticing. 

He tried to listen to the idle chatter of his crewmates around him: there is a Fall island about a week away, some trouble was brewing in the West, a storm coming in from the South, Luffy was bored and wanted to throw another party- but nothing was able to keep his attention. He was too nervous and all he could think about was what would be happening later that night. He didn’t think that Law would push him to do anything he wasn’t ready for, in fact, he had promised that he wouldn’t. The issue was Usopp wasn’t exactly sure _what_ he was ready for. 

He knew he was comfortable with kissing, _very_ comfortable with it. He knew that he liked the feel of Law’s skin under his hands, and tracing his tattoos with his tongue. He thought he was ready for Law to touch him _there_ , he felt nervous, but also excited about that possibility. However, he couldn’t help the feeling of dread at the thought of penetrative sex. 

Usopp shuddered. He hadn’t been too worried, not originally, but the more he thought about it- especially after he found that suspiciously well-placed book that described, in excruciating detail, how gay sex worked- the more nervous he felt. He knew, in theory, that Law would fit inside him just fine with a bit of prep. However, after he felt just how _big_ Law was when he was pressed against him, the theory felt completely invalid. How could something that _big_ fit inside of something as _small_ as his ass? Basic maths just wasn’t on their side. 

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and cutlery and plates being placed in the sink. He raised from his seat, stifling a yawn as he stretched. He helped Sanji gather the rest of the dirty dishes and place them into the bin, buying time to allow everyone to get to their own little corners of the ship, hoping to avoid their questions.

When he finally left the kitchen, the deck was bare, or rather, he _thought_ , it was bare. He hadn’t seen Robin as she was already ascending the rope ladder to the Crow’s Nest for her watch.

“Usopp, where are you going?” Robin called down to him, catching him off guard. He froze, his eyes scanning the area until they landed on Robin, who was about ten feet above his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a hesitant smile. 

“Law asked me to come by and look at some engineering maps some of his crew found.” It hadn’t been a complete lie, Law had asked him over.

Robin narrowed her eyes, scanning his face, causing him to squirm, feeling uncomfortable under her scrutiny. “Don’t stay out too late, you need your sleep,” she said after a while, pulling her gaze from him and continuing up the rope ladder. 

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief, “I won’t.” He continued on his way towards the starboard. He had just made it to the railing when a mouth popped up on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “ _make sure to use protection._ ”

Usopp felt his face heat up as he scrambled over the railing of the ship, landing neatly on the deck of the Polar Tang. He rubbed at his shoulder to rid himself of Robin’s laughing lips as he made his way to the door leading to the lower part of the submarine. Upon entering, he was accosted by Law who had startled him so badly, he screamed and threw up his hands, his voice echoing through the corridors of the ship. Moans of protest echoed back at him, and Law quickly shoved the sniper down the left corridor towards his captain’s quarters. 

“Had a bit of a party here last night?” Usopp asked in bemusement, eyeing the various cans and clothing that littered the floor as they walked.

“It was Uni’s birthday,” Law stated, opening the door to his quarters. He led Usopp inside and slammed the door shut, barely containing his eye roll at the moans of protest that followed. 

Usopp looked around the small room. To the right of the door was a desk buried under various medical books, and notebooks. A skeleton stood in the corner, Law’s old hat sitting whimsically on its skull. Bookcases filled with old notebooks and treasures from the Heart Pirates travels stood on the far wall and to the left of the door was Law’s bed, neatly made with not a wrinkle in sight. 

Before Usopp was able to take in any more of the room, Law pressed him against the cold metal door and kissed him roughly. Law rocked their lower bodies together, his hands sliding over the curve of the sniper’s ass and pulling him closer. Usopp leaned his head back for breath, sucking in sharply when Law licked up his neck and nibbled along the line of his jaw.

Usopp angled his mouth, drawing Law in for another kiss. It was hungry and needy and encouraged their bodies to rut together with an urgency that Usopp hadn’t felt with another person since, well, _ever_. He tangled his hand into Law’s hair, his other hand pressed tightly against Law’s stomach between their bodies. He shivered, moaning into the other man’s mouth as Law ran his hands down his sides, dragging them over his ass and tightening over the backs of his thighs. 

Usopp wrapped both arms around Law’s neck, quickly sliding his legs around Law’s waist when the surgeon lifted him into his arms. He panted into Law’s ear, grounding their heated cocks together, shivering at the sensations that were taking over his body. Law rolled his hips, tangling one hand in Usopp’s hair and pulling the sniper’s mouth down to his. He nipped Usopp’s bottom lip, humming appreciatively when the lips against his opened, welcoming in his tongue. He plundered Usopp’s welcoming mouth, gasping when Usopp scratched up his back, catching him off guard. 

Law pulled his mouth away and pressed his lips to Usopp’s clavicle, biting sharply into it. He smiled against the dark skin when the long legs around his waist squeezed tightly. He moved his hips erratically against Usopp’s stuttering ones, forcing an orgasm to rock through the sniper’s body. 

Usopp felt his mind swimming before completely whiting out. He hid his face in Law’s neck, panting and moaning while he shivered uncontrollably in the other man’s arms. 

As the haze of lust slowly lifted, Usopp started to become aware of the uncomfortable wetness that filled his pants. A flush of embarrassment flooded across his cheeks, and he turned his face away from Law’s neck to avoid his stare. “I-I’m, sorr-, aah!”

Usopp squealed, his arms tightening around Law’s neck when the other man dropped his legs to the floor. Usopp pulled back to glare angrily at the surgeon, “what was that for!?” 

Law pulled out of Usopp’s arms and forcibly turned the other man around, causing the sniper to throw his hands out to brace against the metal door as to avoid being hit in the face. “Law, what the fu-,” Usopp let out a strangled sound at the feel of Law breathing hotly in his ear.

“Can I take your pants off?” The surgeon asked as he wrapped an arm around Usopp’s waist, pressing down so that his fingers were spread against the other’s flat muscled stomach, holding him in place. He thrust his hard groin against Usopp’s tight ass, humping against him while he slid his other hand into Usopp’s hair, angling the sniper’s head back and kissing him roughly. Usopp shivered, the kiss was so powerful and demanding that it sent pure pleasure all the way down to Usopp’s toes.

Law sucked Usopp’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down, nibbling and pulling on the sensitive flesh before releasing it and slipping his tongue between the other’s swollen lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. The intensity of the kiss, mixed with the high from his recent orgasm made Usopp dizzy, his body lit with desire. His cock was slowly beginning to stir in his damp pants, interested in the new activities occurring. Law slid both his hands down and started to lightly drag his nails across Usopp’s abdomen, “may I?”

“Yeah,” Usopp moaned, his breath stuttering at every brush against his delicate skin as Law unfastened his pants and slowly pulled them down over his firm ass, his fingers leaving hot tingling trails in their wake. 

Law pressed hot wet kisses into the dark skin beneath his lips as he continued to slowly drag Usopp’s clothes off his body. Kneeling behind him, he ran his hands over Usopp’s muscular legs and helped the sniper out of his boots and pants. He pulled back, his eyes taking in the exquisite back view of Usopp’s body, watching the muscles in the sniper’s back move while he pulled off his shirt and added it to the pile on the floor. 

Law leaned in and began to rove his tongue across the backs of Usopp’s knees, tasting the sweat-salted skin before lightly sucking and nibbling up the sniper’s thighs. Law kept moving up, slowly and thoroughly, his lips and tongue leaving trails of invisible pictures over Usopp’s skin with such firm attention that it caused Usopp’s breath to hitch and his cock to harden between his thighs.

“May I try something?” Law asked, giving a sharp bite to Usopp’s ass cheek, his fingers gripping the other’s hips and massaging against the bone.

“W-what would that be?” Usopp panted, pressing his hips forward into Law’s massaging hands. He leaned his head back, his hair flowing down his back like a gorgeous river in the night.

“I want to eat you out,” Law leaned up and nosed against the dip in Usopp’s back, pressing his chest against Usopp’s ass and running his hands down the sniper’s thighs, “I can clean you with my powers.” Usopp leaned forward so that his chest was pressed against the cool door, causing his nipples to pebble against the metal and his back to arch, pressing the firm globes against Law’s body.

Usopp folded his arms against the door and nodded, hiding his face in them, “y-yeah, fine.” He stiffened, stomach muscles and ass tightly contracting when a strange feeling slipped across his back and into his anus. It was over a few seconds later, and left him feeling clean and oddly warm.

Feeling Usopp’s nervousness, Law slowly rubbed circles into his hips and skimmed his nose against the tight curve of his buttocks. Lightly biting a cheek, he leaned down and pressed his tongue against the back of Usopp’s balls and perineum, causing the sniper to gasp and further arch his back, “ _please_.”

He continued to lick the area, lightly sucking against his balls and smiling at the obvious effect he was having on the sniper, who was panting and moaning above him. Suddenly, Law licked a strip against Usopp’s cleft and laved against the furled rim, feeling it quiver under his tongue. 

He paused when he felt Usopp stiffen, and pulled his face away, looking around Usopp’s leg to stare up at Usopp’s face. “God-ya, are you okay?”

Usopp merely nodded, but Law noticed that the sniper had gone soft and didn’t like the non-verbal answer that had been provided. “Would you like to stop?”

The sniper shook his head back and forth violently, “j-just, no p-p-penetration.”

“Of course,” Law stood and pressed his body fully against Usopp’s, his hands roving over the sniper’s body as his lips bit into his shoulder. At his ministrations, he could feel the other man slowly begin to relax in his arms and respond, shivering when Law pinched and rolled his nipples until they both lay hard against the man’s tattooed hands. 

Law kneeled once again, licking a strip down Usopp’s back, his hands scratching down the willing body in front of him. Law paused, “God-ya, are you sure?”

“Usopp,” the sniper corrected. “Get on with it.” He was back to panting, his body now covered in the light sheen of sweat as he pressed his ass against Law’s face. Law pulled Usopp’s cheeks apart and licked against his rim, grinning at the shaky moan Usopp released. 

His tongue was soft, hot and persistent, perfect, rubbing flat and wet against Usopp’s fluttering hole. Every time Usopp would relax into the sensation, Law would quickly change what he was doing: light glancing flicks, steady circles, sucking, nipping, the slightest bit of tongue slipping in. Usopp would have fallen to his knees if it hadn’t been for Law holding him up, one arm tightly wrapped around Usopp’s thigh.

Usopp let out a breathy moan when Law gave a particularly hard suck to his rim. He frowned, feeling Law move away from him completely and stand. Law quickly undid his own pants, pulling them and his underwear off before he pulled the darker boy flush against him.

Usopp ground his ass against Law, pressing his arms against the door for leverage. His cleft, soaked with saliva, allowed Law’s weeping cock to slide wetly between his tight buttocks. They continued like that for a few minutes, pressing and rubbing against each other, the only sounds coming from their panting and Law’s sweat-soaked skin pulling and catching against Usopp’s own.

The younger tilted his head on his folded arms when he felt the surgeon pull away. He closed his eyes, a thrill running through him at the sound of a cap snapping open and the wet sound of hand against skin. 

He shivered when law suddenly pressed right up against his back, the surgeon’s hungry cock sliding back against his cleft. Law nipped at Usopp’s jaw while he tapped his hips. “Press your legs together,” he commanded softly in the sniper’s ear before slipping the lobe between his lips and nibbling on it. 

Usopp couldn’t help the gasp that tumbled from his lips when the head of Law’s cock slid against his balls. _What the hell is this_? Usopp thought to himself, and it didn’t take long before he was pressing back against Law, panting in desperation as Law scratched his fingers down the sniper’s taut body, fucking the beautifully tight wet space between the sniper’s thighs.

Law laughed dark and deep in his throat when he knocked his hand against Usopp’s leaking cock. “Your refractory period is a crime, God-ya.” He nipped at Usopp’s shoulder causing the boy to whine. Law slowly rolled and pulled a nipple between his fingers and tugged harshly on Usopp’s cock with his other hand. “Can you come again for me?” he whispered, biting the sweaty skin under his lips.

“Usopp,” Usopp corrected as he leaned his head back against Law’s shoulder and pressed his thighs tighter together. He grinned, feeling Law’s breath stutter across his cheek before he was pulled more firmly against Law’s body. He moaned when Law’s hand abandoned his nipple and joined his against the door, their fingers twisting together as the other hand jerked him off rough and slow. 

Law was panting, sweat dripping off his hair, his mouth firmly pressing against the side of Usopp’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin there. Usopp’s hand joined Law’s on his cock, slowly guiding the other’s hand as he began to thrust into it and grind his ass back against Law’s abdomen, his thighs tightening around the surgeon’s cock with every movement of his body.

“Law,” Usopp moaned when the surgeon pressed Usopp against the body-warmed door, suddenly falling under the tidal wave of pleasure that hit him, losing everything except for the steady pounding of the surgeon’s heart against his back. 

A few thrusts later, Law’s head dropped to Usopp’s shoulder and he shook against him, barely holding back his own moans as his orgasm took him over. His arm tightening around Usopp’s waist, his hand squeezing Usopp’s against the door. Usopp fell and took Law down with him. They leaned heavily against each other, neither moving until their skin cooled and their hearts were calm in their chests. 

Later that night, when Usopp was sliding into his bunk, he missed the all-knowing blue eyes that stared at him from the bunk beside his own.


	3. The First Time

_A Chandlure Trainez Novelette_

* * *

**The Sniper and the Captain  
The First Time **

* * *

Usopp was atop the crows’ nest, watching the sun set behind the horizon. His hair, wet from his recent shower, dripped water droplets that trailed down his toned body leaving rivulets in their wake. He leaned back on his hands and marvelled at the stars above his head, enjoying the rare quietness of the ship. Luffy and most of the others were already in bed, excited to get an early start the next morning when they would arrive at their next destination. 

Usopp felt the presence behind him before he heard the footsteps walking across the wood. He dropped his head, smiling awkwardly as he looked upside down at the tall man behind him, “evening, Law.” 

“God-ya,” Law nodded as he settled down beside the sniper. He placed his sword down next to him before looking Usopp in the eyes, “on watch tonight, I see?”

Usopp sighed, “I took over for Nami.” He covered a yawn with his arm and discreetly rubbed his eyes. “We will be arriving at the next island tomorrow morning. It just made sense to have her rest.” He pulled a knee to his chest and leaned his cheek on it so he could study Law. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah,” Usopp turned his face back towards the sky so that Law wouldn’t see the disappointment that marred his face. _Of course, he only came by because he couldn’t sleep and was bored_. 

“God-ya,” Law said, drawing Usopp’s attention back. When Usopp turned to him, Law slid his hand to the back of his neck and pulled him close. “Can I kiss you?”  


“Y-yeah,” he stuttered and pressed his lips against Law’s. _Fuck it, who cares why he came?_ He smiled and opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with Law’s when the surgeon’s tongue slipped passed his lips. Usopp pulled himself to his knees, his hands gripping the other’s shoulders to help balance himself as he moved to sit in Law’s lap.  


Law tangled his hands in Usopp’s hair and angled his head so that he could pillage the other’s willing mouth. He smirked, eyes darkening when Usopp groaned against his lips and shivered under his hands. Usopp slipped his hands under Law’s coat, fingers deftly massaging the muscles under his hands before he began to slid it off the man’s strong shoulders.  


He pressed his lips to Law’s neck, enjoying the smell and feel of the older man under his body. He sucked lightly into Law’s collarbone, smiling when he felt his hips grind up against his own. “La-”  


“Usopp, I brought you a- _what are you doing‽_ ” The cigarette in Sanji’s mouth fell to the floor as he stared in shock at the scene before him.  


Usopp scrambled off Law’s lap, accepting the other man’s help when he almost fell back and hit his head against the floor. “Sa-Sa-Sanji,” Usopp stuttered, as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. His heart hammered in his chest as he stared at his crewmate wearily. “F-fancy, s-s-s-seeing you h-h-here.” He looked down and scowled at himself, unable to believe that he couldn’t keep his words straight. With Law, sure, he was intimidating and their relationship was fairly new, but _Sanji?_  


The cook placed the tray in his hand down on the floor and crossed his arms, glaring darkly at the two men sat on the floor in front of him. “What is going on here?”  


Law, not one to shy away from well, anything, stood and stared down the chef, not in the least intimidated by the man in front of him. “God-ya and I have started a friends-with-benefits relationship.” His eyes trailed to Usopp when an injured animal sound that left the sniper’s mouth before looking back at Sanji. “For obvious reasons, we were keeping it a secret.”  


“I have to talk to Usopp privately, please go.”  


Usopp jumped up, his eyebrows knitting together as he opened his mouth in protest, “Sanji, you’re being rude!”  


“Quiet, Usopp. I will deal with you in a minute.” He turned his gaze back to Law, “off the ship, now, Trafalgar.”  


Law leaned down and grabbed his sword, “I am leaving because I have an alliance with your captain and wish to respect that. 

Nothing more.” He turned to Usopp and handed him his coat, which the sniper wrapped around himself. “Keep it on, it is supposed to get cold tonight. I will see you later, God-ya.”  


“Not if I can help it!” Sanji snapped, he watched with a glare as Law jumped off the crows’ nest and onto the deck of his own ship. He turned to Usopp, “what the fuck were you thinking, Usopp?”  


“What?” Usopp snapped defensively, glaring at his friend. He had zipped up the coat and pulled the sleeves over his hands to keep them warm. He suddenly was freezing without Law’s body to keep him warm.  


“He is _seven years older_ than you and the captain of a rival crew. What the hell makes you think what you’ve been doing is smart?”  


“I like him,” Usopp said, throwing up his hands in frustration. “I like him and what we do feels good.” Usopp clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at the look of disbelief on Sanji’s face. “I feel safe with him and it’s fun. Remember fun?”  


Sanji’s face softened and he walked up to the other male, leaning down so he could meet Usopp’s eyes. “You’re going to get hurt,” Sanji whispered. “You understand that right?”  


Usopp raised an eyebrow but said nothing so Sanji continued, taking the silence as a sign the sniper was listening. “You love very wholly, Usopp. You are a caring person and get attached to people and things very easily.” At Usopp’s snort of derision, he added, “once you get to know them. When our alliance with the Heart Pirates ends, Law and the others will go away- it is going to break your heart.”  


Usopp’s eyebrows scrunched together, “we are just having fun, there are no feelings involved.”  


Sanji gripped his shoulders and pressed his forehead against Usopp’s, “it starts off that way.” He closed his eyes, “it might even still be that way, but, you aren’t someone who is able to sustain that type of relationship without forming an attachment.”  


Usopp huffed and pulled away from Sanji, shaking his head. “That won’t happen. I’m being careful.”  


“Usopp, for me, please stop seeing Law.”  


Usopp groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I’ll take what you said into consideration, but I am not making any promises. I’m an adult, Sanji. One who can take care of themselves- I’ve been doing so for a very long time.”  


“I know that. But, you don’t have to take care of yourself anymore. You have a family now.”  


“Thanks, Sanji.” Usopp sat down and pulled the tray Sanji brought up to him towards himself. He listened as Sanji sighed and walked away. “Make sure you apologize to Law. He didn’t deserve that.” Sanji made a non-commital noise before he jumped out of sight.  


Usopp threw himself back and huffed as he closed his eyes to the stars, “ _fuck._ ”  


The wind began to pick up beside him, and when he looked to the left, Law was sat beside him. “Sanji is going to murder you.”  


“He is free to try,” Law smirked.  


Usopp laughed and shook his head. “He thinks this ‘friends with benefits’ thing is going to end up with me hurt- he doesn’t want that.”  


“You might.”  


“Maybe. I might also die tomorrow,” Usopp pointed out. He leaned back, causing his long hair to spill over his shoulders and fan down his back.  


Law held his tongue and did not say what he wanted to. Instead, he said, “maybe we should stop. It’ll be better for you.”  


Usopp rolled his head until he was looking at Law, “how?”  


“For one, I am dangerous.”  


“So is Luffy when he sleeps- he’s tried to eat me three times this week. Doesn’t stop me from being on the crew.”  


Law shook his head, “you know what I mean.”  


Usopp shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really care. I’m having fun, and I can protect myself if I really need to.” He sat up and rolled until he was on his knees, scowling at how difficult it was due to the tightness of the coat around his legs.  


Law undid the zipper and wrapped his arm under the coat around Usopp’s waist to pull him to his side. Lightly, he brushed his nose against the apple of Usopp’s cheek as Usopp leaned up, and filled the gap between them. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the curve of Law’s jaw. His skin was smooth against Usopp’s lips and he smelt faintly of aftershave. Usopp dragged his mouth away from Law and exhaled shakily at the feel of Law’s hands on his body. He grinned, eyeing Law’s lips. They were so close and seemed to call him.  


Law turned his head, tilting it so that Usopp’s lips brushed against his own. Usopp’s eyes fluttered shut as he settled their lips together. He sighed when Law breathed against his mouth, pressing himself close to Law as the surgeon’s strong arms wound around his waist.  


Their noses brushed together and their lips didn’t quite fit at first- Usopp feeling more hesitant than the times before, but when he steadied his hands on Law’s chest, he kissed Law like he would never kiss him again. He felt himself get lost in the moment and didn’t take time to worry about the consequences of what he was doing.  


Law placed a hand on top of Usopp’s when he felt the sniper slowly begin to slip his fingers under the band of his pants. “Do you know what you’re doing?” Law asked against his lips.  


“I’m no expert, but I would say I am kissing you,” Usopp smirked and dropped his forehead against Law’s cheek. “And touching you,” he amended as he brushed his fingers across Law’s abdomen.  


“You’re positive you want to be doing that?” Law’s voice was covered in a darkness that Usopp hadn’t felt in a while. Usopp shook off the tingling of warning he felt at the back of his neck and continued his ministrations.  


Usopp ran his hand over Law’s body and curled it into the hair at the nape of his neck, knocking the hat off Law’s head. “I’m mostly confident,” he muttered and pulled him back in.  


Law took a moment to respond but relaxed into the kiss when Usopp’s hands ran over his chest. He slowly began to slip his hands under Law’s shirt before he was stopped again, Law shaking his head ‘no’, mouth pulling away from Usopp’s.  


“You’re making a mistake,” he says quietly, pinning Usopp’s hands in one of his own.  


Usopp groaned in frustration and pushed himself forward, pressing their mouths together to shut Law up. Law flailed at first, being thrown off-kilter by Usopp, and quickly let go of Usopp’s hands to grip at his waist, steadying the both of them. Usopp quickly wrapped his arms around Law’s neck and pressed his front tightly against Law’s own. He moaned against Law’s mouth and shook as Law tightened his hands around the fabric on Usopp’s body.  


Law nudged Usopp to the left, and he followed the movement of Law’s body, soon finding himself under the captain. Law growled into his mouth as his hands slid under Usopp’s shirt, stroking up the lean body while Usopp struggled to take Law’s coat off and lay it down behind himself. He laid back against the coat, Law followed suit, their lips melding together while he relaxed on top of the sniper.  


Usopp broke away from the kiss, moved his head down and tucked his face into Law’s neck. He nosed the neck of Law’s sweater aside and began to place a proper love bite to his clavicle. Law grunted, his hips pressing into Usopp’s causing his heart to pound in his chest. He loses it at the tug of his hair, Law’s fingers winding through the loose curls and lightly pulling at the strands.  


Usopp rolled his hips against Laws and pulled back to give him a kiss, enjoying the movements of their bodies. Law gripped his hip and guided the younger one’s movements, breath stuttering against the other’s lips. Usopp lost himself in the movement of Law’s jaw, the push and pull of Law’s hand on his hip, the new private sounds Law made when Usopp held or kissed him a certain way. The sky sunk around them, falling into the pure inky blackness that only the witching hour could provide. Only the glow of the moon and the far off shadow of the Polar Tang’s deck illuminated them.  


“I want you,” Usopp panted against Law’s lips, unable to stop the shiver run down his body when Law pressed his fingers against his hip bone.  


Law froze, “ _now?_ ”  


“Yes, but we can’t.” Usopp brushed his lips against Law’s jaw, “I’m technically on watch.”  


“I told Penguin to keep watch for both ships,” Law murmured and rubbed his face into Usopp’s hair, “that isn’t the problem.”  


“Then what is?” Usopp asked. He propped himself up on his elbows to properly look at Law.  


Law pulled himself back so that he was sitting on Usopp’s thighs, “you need to be absolutely sure, God-ya.”  


Usopp rolled his eyes, and threw himself back against the cloth of Law’s coat, “ _Usopp_.” he said firmly as he hooked his long fingers into Law’s belt loops and arched his hips into the man’s above him. “I’m sure,” he added when Law quirked an eyebrow in question. “Why is everyone so obsessed with whether or not I am ready to have sex?”  


Law chuckled, a dark smirk falling onto his face before he leaned down to steal a kiss. “We just want to make sure you know what you are getting into, but as long as it’s what you want…” he murmured against the sniper’s lips, rubbing his nose against the apple of his cheek before nipping and kissing at his jaw, down his neck and onto his clavicle. “... I will happily comply.”  


Usopp huffed out a laugh, his breath steaming in the air, and melted against the surgeon, his talented fingers slipping through Law’s hair as his head rolled to the side, “it’s what I want,” he whispered, huffing out another laugh when Law’s fingers tickled his sides. “I want this with you.”  


If Usopp sought to think about it, he could figure out how they got where they were in the first place. How he wound up sneaking off the Sunny, almost daily, in the dead of night, how he wound up where he was now, on top of the Thousand Sunny’s crow’s nest, on his back in Law’s arms- what any of it could possibly mean- but he couldn’t be bothered with such trivialities.  


Law’s lips spread into a smile against Usopp’s skin, causing him to shiver. “Tell me more about what you want.”  


Law’s hips shifted and lifted as his hands nimbly pulled at Usopp’s pants button, managing to get them mostly off before the sniper kicked them from his ankles. “I-I want you to t-take those amazing f-fingers of yours,” he started, breath hitching mid-sentence when Law’s hand slipped into his underwear. “A-and,” he let out a moan, “I want them inside me.”  


Law gave a filthy laugh that caused Usopp’s stomach to turn pleasantly. _This will be how I die_. “You’ve done your research?” he asked, dark amusement colouring his tone.  


Usopp pulled up his legs, knocking his knees against Law’s sides as he covered his face with his arms, face burning. “A few medical textbooks… might have read some graphic descriptions and saw some pictures from Roblin’s private collection...” he mumbled in embarrassment.  


Law lifted his head, a wicked grin on his face. Usopp screwed his eyes shut and reached down to give his hair a good tug, shoving the surgeon’s face into his stomach. “K-knock it off,” he mumbled, his nose scrunching from how tight his eyes were closed. “I-I just wanted to understand what was h-happening and get it r-right.”  


“Have you researched prepping?” Law asked when Usopp finally loosened his grip on his hair.  


His head stayed, his lips pressing open-mouthed kisses against the curve of side and slope of Usopp’s stomach, causing a small slow groan to release from his lips. Law’s teeth skidded against the waistband of Usopp’s underwear and he was barely able to manage to choke out his next words, “I-I did… W-well, R-R-Robin l-1ectured me on it.” _Stupid stuttering, I can’t get a word out without sounding like an idiot!_  


Law peered up, his hands frozen where they were pressed against Usopp’s body. “what?”  


Usopp groaned, “don’t make me r-relive it. It was the s-s-single most excruciatingly embarrassing m-moment of my life. With my dad g-gone and my m-mother d-d-dead, I thought I had escaped the ‘talk’.”  


Law snorted, “you could have asked me, I am a doctor.”  


“That’s what I told her!” Usopp wailed, throwing himself up, accidentally hitting Law in the face with his movement. “I told her you were a d-doctor and were perfectly capable of educating me, but Robin said that you could take advantage of my n-naivete if I let you teach me.” Usopp crossed his arms and huffed, “then she said she would have to get Sanji and Zoro involved. I didn’t want that, they take their ‘big brother’ duties way too seriously.” He clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  


“Yes, I am quite aware,” Law deadpanned as he tapped the side of Usopp’s hip, “turn onto your stomach for me.”  


Usopp blinked owlishly, before doing what he was told, allowing Law to pull off his underwear in the process. He bit his lip as he hid his face in Law’s coat. Law may know a lot more than he did, and thus, it would be smart to trust him, but Usopp was unsure what was going to happen next and could feel his anxiety rising more as a result.  


He breathed heavily through his nose, forcing his pounding heart to slow down. _I’m ready for this, it’s going to be okay. Law would never hurt me. Just relax._  


He gasped suddenly, wholly involuntarily, when Law suddenly licked a stripe down his spine. Usopp arched his back and buried a hand in his curly hair as a shiver ran through his body.  


Law was slowly nipping at Usopp’s exposed ass, and the younger boy shifted onto his knees, reaching a hand back to thread through Law’s hair. The surgeon hummed before he took Usopp’s firm cheeks into his hands and spread them apart, fully exposing Usopp to him.  


He trailed his tongue down, swiping delicately around the tight ring of muscles once, twice, probing him gently before releasing the pressure of his tongue. All Usopp could hear against the backdrop of the waves was his own muffled panting.  


Law lightly blew against the newly wet and exposed skin, causing Usopp to let out a gasping, “ _Oh, w-w-wow._ ”  


Law leaned back in immediately, Usopp’s hand dropped from the surgeon’s to cover his own mouth stifling his noises as the surgeon’s tongue worked in careful circles, slowly pressing his tongue into him. 

Usopp gasped and scratched his hand over his body before firmly pressing against his hip bone and rubbing against it. His back arched, ass pushed against Law’s mouth while Law licked into him, tongue moving in lavishly slow.

Usopp let out another whimper and he ground his hips back, nudging his head forward, and feeling the hum Law released run through his spine. Usopp shivered violently, then pushed back harder, trying to ride the flicking of Law’s talented tongue. “ _F-fuck_ ,” he grunted, “ _harder_.”

Law pulled off after a moment, panting gently against Usopp as he nips at a sensitive spot on his side, causing the sniper to giggle. 

“What is it, God-ya?” He said, nipping along Usopp’s back and sides. “Need something?”

Usopp squeezed his eyes shut, fists falling and twisting into Law’s coat. He wiggled his hips in a way that he hoped was tempting. “ _Usopp_ ,” he corrected. “Would you get in me al-already?” he snapped.

Law smirked, “we have all night, what’s the rush?” Usopp gritted his teeth, he could tell that Law was enjoying the power he held over him.

Usopp snarled and flipped over, pulling Law down on top of him. Law chuckled, despite the shock, and tried to push off.

“Hold on,” he laughed- it was the first true one that Usopp heard from his lips, too bad he was too busy to truly savour it. “Give me a minute. God-ya-- _Usopp_ \--” he stopped, moving his fingers to pry the sniper’s arms from around his neck while he continued to laugh. “Usopp, I need to get us a condom. Hold on.”

Usopp let him go, with a bit of protesting and watched him sit up and dig into the coat pocket beside his hip. “You have condoms?”  


Law paused, then nodded, and slipped his hand out of the pocket, a strip of condoms slipping out with the movement. He ripped a square off, before putting them back in his coat and pulling out a small bottle of lube. “I like to be prepared,” he says, sitting back on his haunches.  


Usopp raised his eyebrows, hoping he looked more smug and cocky than he felt. “Or hoping you’d get laid?”  


Law raised an eyebrow back, a dark smirk crossing his face before he leaned down to catch Usopp’s mouth with his. Usopp pushed himself up, steadying on his elbows as they made out. Slowly, Law pulled away and began to undress, while Usopp sat up fully, pulling one leg against his chest and resting his chin upon it as he watched the surgeon strip. “How should we do this?”  


Law shook his hair out and looked at Usopp from under his bangs, “how would you like to do this?” he asked, pulling off his pants and underwear and setting them behind him just off the coat.  


Usopp shrugged, “what would be the easiest way?” Usopp raised to his knees and ran his hands down Law’s chest, enjoying the look of his dark skin against Law’s lighter tattooed skin.  


Law dragged his fingers across Usopp’s skin, his fingers massaging the sniper’s firm body. He leaned over, pressing a hot kiss against his neck, “you could ride me and we can see where that takes us?”  


Usopp shrugged before he nodded, pushing the wet hair plastered to his forehead out of his eyes, “y-yeah, ok.” he breathed, slowly exhaling and then giving a hesitant smile.

Law quirked his brow, but Usopp could see how tense he was in his shoulders. “I’m fine. I-It’s just… it’s j-just new. It’s good, but new. Newness causes a little a-a-anxiety, I’m fine. _Really._ ”

Law relaxed at the reassurance, “good.”

Usopp laughed softly, and pulled himself into Law’s lap, planting his lips against the others’ and pulling him close. His chest knocked into the surgeons, their legs slotting up awkwardly as they shifted. Usopp’s thigh rubbed against Law’s cock, causing him to release a low, rumbling groan- another first to add to the list. Usopp rubbed against it again, feeling the man below him press into him before he is pushed back and laid flat on the coat. Law sat above him, his hands deftly opening the small container of lube.

Usopp shifted, his hips lifting as his legs spread. His heart began to race in his chest at the sight of Law’s lubed fingers. “Are you ready for me to…?”

Usopp nodded, he shifted and pushed himself up, pulling Law down against him. The surgeon nearly falls over and has to steady himself on an elbow as Usopp clumsily pulls him in and kisses him deeply. It wasn’t the most romantic kiss in the world, but it certainly felt right.

Nothing had felt more right than having Law kiss him, especially as he felt his fingers pressing around, his long middle finger sliding into him with ease. Usopp gasped against Law’s lips and pulled him closer. 

Usopp allowed Law’s tongue slip into his mouth, eliciting helpless moans, his face burning red. Usopp slipped one hand into Law’s hair as the other sliding slowly down his chest. He took Law into his hand and caused an uncharacteristic gasp to leave the surgeon’s lips. 

Slowly, Law worked his way through three fingers before slowly sliding them out of Usopp, the sniper’s hips rolling with each movement of them against him. Usopp groaned, panting as Law pulled away and laid back against his coat. He grabbed Usopp’s arm and helped him reposition so that he has hovered over him on all fours. Usopp watched with bated breath while Law rolled on a condom and generously put on lube before he settled, sitting on Law’s abdomen. He ground his ass against Law’s cock, sighing when he felt Law’s hands settle on his sides, thumbs stroking circles into his skin. Usopp felt Law’s cock nudge against his opening, and his heart started to beat hard in his chest, his hands became clammy where they lay against Law’s chest. 

He closed his eyes tightly, and his fingers dug into Law’s chest as a wave of anxiety overcome him. _Not now, please, not now._

“God-ya,” Law sat up, bending his legs to better support the male in his lap. “Are you okay?”

Usopp leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Law’s neck. He was focused on his deep breathing exercises and barely gave him a response. “A moment.” 

Law shifted and ran his hands up and down Usopp’s back, massaging the skin under his fingers.

“It doesn’t h-h-hurt… d-does it?” Usopp finally asked in a low voice, his cheek nuzzled against the other’s shoulder as he talked. 

“Is that what you are worried about?” Law asked, stroking along the other man’s thighs and through his hair.

“It won’t hurt terribly, you’ll be a bit sore after.” Law closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Usopp’s cheek. He brushed his nose against his jaw, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” he whispered softly in the other’s ear. Usopp nodded, and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Okay,” he muttered, pulling his face away from Law’s neck. 

Law slowly ran a hand down his arm and grabbed his hand to slot their fingers together. Usopp moved, guiding the head of Law’s cock to the crown of his ass as he focused his gaze on Law’s chest. He watched the tattooed drawings move up and down before he slowly started to sink down, his eyes closing against the feeling.

“Fuck,” Usopp hissed, low and deep, as he sank onto Law’s cock. His knees wobbled a bit, and he was happy to find that Law had been right, it didn’t hurt that much. It was more like pressure. A new pressure that he had never experienced before, but it didn’t hurt. Heat swirled in his core as he settled his palm against Law’s chest and he sunk himself further onto his cock, slowly rocking himself to get used to the intrusion. He let out an involuntary gasp into the dewy night air, his hand tightening its hold against Law’s when he was fully seated. Law rubbed his side, then down, grasping Usopp’s hip as their fingers squeezed together. “Breathe,” he commanded and Usopp felt an explicable calm fall over him as his body complied with the command.

Usopp shifted, and slowly began to move, circling his hips instead of moving up and down. Law’s hips grounded upwards, causing the younger male to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. He blindly reached down and grabbed Law’s other hand, holding both tightly in his before pushing them so that they lay beside Law’s head. Law slipped out of him slightly, so Usopp experimented with the new position, pushing down to fully sheath Law. He shivered, unable to handle how much bigger Law felt in this new position. 

Law shifted, then thrust up, and Usopp allowed himself to be lost in the sensations as he rocked down to meet his movements. He gave Law a few bounces, then ground his ass down. He sighed, blood rushing through his veins at the feel of Law’s hands squeezing his tighter. Law dropped his left hand and moved it to Usopp’s cock and closed around it. He looked at Usopp in question, and Usopp nodded, huffing a vague, “ _please_ ” before the surgeon began to stroke him.  


Law’s eyes locked on his and the feel of the man’s hand on his cock sent Usopp spiralling faster than he had thought possible. It was all too much- too overwhelmingly there, and pushed him off the deep end in seconds, with no warning, leaving him with nothing to do but ride it out, whimpering and shivering helplessly as he spilt against their chests. 

Law pulled Usopp off and him against his hips, slowly stroking his body as he allowed him to come down from his high. 

Usopp reached down to stroke Law’s cock and lightly pressed his lips everywhere he could reach- his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his forehead. He slowly kissed the slope of his jaw, lightly biting where it met his neck. He kissed the notch of his adam’s apple, rubbed his lips against the curve of the clavicle in front of him. Usopp’s lips continued to shower Law’s body with attention as he stroked Law fast and hard until he could feel him come, spilling out onto his hand and stomach. Usopp grinned, panting along with him. 

Law tipped his head up to Usopp’s, a broad smile spread across his face as he laid back and relaxed, rubbing Usopp’s back. Usopp sank into the touch, face pressing into Law’s chest as he exhaled. _I need a shower… I need a nap… I need a round two. I want to do that to him._

He sighed in content as the other’s hands traced invisible drawings up and down his back. It was serene, if only for that moment when both their crews were asleep and the world was completely theirs, where he could hold Law close to him. To feel his heartbeat against his cheek, pulsing sweetly under his cheek, his cheeks hurting from smiling too much. 

A single thought crossed their minds as they lay there under the stars, their skin cooling in the night air. _I’m in trouble_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> The struggle was real with this one. I think this is as happy as I will get with it (at least for now), so I figured I would post it. it took a hefty while and I really struggled so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> best,  
> Chandlure


End file.
